Born of Fire
by Lolie lover xx
Summary: Bella is Born from Fire, come for a Journey of a life time as we Experience the ups and downs She must face as a Teenager and then again as an adult after all its not easy playing with fire.


_**AN: I do not own Twilight. **_

_**More at the Bottom. **_

_**Rated M.**_

_**Lolieloverxx. Xx **_

_Chapter 1. _

**Present Day 2012. **

Hey there, my name is Bella, and I am just any normal young women, I have an amazing Partner, I am Obsessed with my Dog and I am 100% human, I am a Bitch when iam on my Period I Laugh to loud and probably love to much,

But these are the Things that make us human, and there are things that make us different, you may have one Green eye and one blue, you might colour your hair we all have our special talents but I have a Dangerous talent.

It's rather extraordinary really, what's my Talent you ask?

Me? Well I play with fire.

**3years ago March 2009. **

'Bella Swan aged 17 was sitting in front of her mirror plaiting her long dark Hair' i thought dramatically to my Self. I gave a Humourless laugh at my stupidity. I sighed again and inspected the Dark circles under my Glassy Brown eyes,

I gave one run of my fingers through my Hair and put a little bit of makeup under my eyes again and Ran down stairs.

"Morning Bells," I heard Charlies Gruff Voice from behind me at the Table I looked behind me as I pour myself some lucky charms to see him reading the Paper and sipping what i would assume to be Coffee decked out fully in cop gear.

I poured a Juice and sat down next to him.

"What time do you have to go to work today?" I asked him quietly.

"Going in at eight." He said just as quiet, I looked at the Clock, it was 7:45.

"I guess i better get going" he sighed as he got up and put his mug in the Sink,

"Want a ride? He almost mumbled.

I looked out at the Cruiser and cringed.

"No thanks, I'll take the Truck. " I smiled and put my own bowl and Glass in the Sink.

We left the house and Charlie locked up and then handed me The Keys as I would be home first.

"Later Bells." He said before jumping his Cruiser and pulling away I simply raised a Hand in fair well and Jumped in the truck.

As I was driving to school my Mind couldn't help but go back to my Dream the night before, it felt so real, burning hot and blistering out of control, no, Not burning fever of love hot,

Like literally kill you a second burning fire I shivered at the feeling of sheer power,

As I pulled up at the school I tried to find a park and managed to find one on the other side of the parking lot. Of fucking Course,

Though I grinned and beared it and walked across the School and Straight to My Locker, I've never been one for a Social life, people tried to be friend me earlier on in the year but eventually the figured out i was just a recluse and a weirdo and just left me alone occasionally sniggering making jokes about me behind my back oh I've heard them all, the Boys saying iam frigged and The Girls saying i am a freak, true to popular belief, anyone with half a brain or a low Maturity count comes across someone a little different instantly treats that person like a lower class human being I rolled my eyes and went to my first class.

The first two Classes felt like they went on forever it wasn't until third period Biology when things got interesting I was on my table alone _as usual_ when in walked the Principle and a Gorgeous women with Caramel hair and has Fiery bright blue eyes and was draped in Purples and Green with Silver ballet flats and beaded necklace around her neck, what was really interesting though was the Boy standing behind her he had the same shocking hair but more of a Bronze colour and instead of Blue eyes they were a Shocking Green he was beautiful, perfectly sculptured and the most perfect jaw line I was pulled out of my Leering by the Principle explaining that the lovely women was Esme Cullen and she is our new heath teacher and her and her husband and two kids had moved to Forks from Alaska, i sighed looking at Edward, god he was Gorgeous.

Until I heard Giggling behind me and saw Jessica and Lauren doing pretty much the same thing, I fumed and then realized it was probably stupid of me of all people the school weirdo to be Friends with someone like Him and went back to day dreaming, that was until I felt someone pull out a Chair beside me and a perfect velvety voice say beside me, "Hello you probably just heard but my name is Edward Cullen and it's a Pleasure to meet you"

I turned to see him, holly fuck! He was more perfect in person then I ever would have imagined I blushed bright red and stuttered "H-hii B-bella, Bella Swab, "I whispered the Last bit,

He Chuckled and Faced the Front, and i couldn't help think in to my Self, Why me?

i couldn't wait to get out of their and by the time the bell rang i was practically out the door, ugh this never happens to me frustrated and feeling over heated like i may burn alive, i stopped by the drink taps splashing my face with water before making my way over to my locker, i sighed applied some chap stick and made my way to lunch my Heart still in my Stomach.

apon arriving i went straight for a apple a piece of pizza and juice box and sat down at my table on the out skirts were i was free to read and people watch with out being under constant pressure to be someone i am not.

i looked over to the popular table and Saw Rosalie Hale and her little bimbos laughing and giggling around her and her boy friend Emmett, Emmett was the Star quarter back on the Schools team and Ofcourse Rose was the Head Cheerleader them and the football team were at the Popular table Que i roll.

then there was the stoner table and surprisingly enough that was were Rose's Brother Jasper spent most of his time, Jasper unlike Rose actually acknowledged my existence and by that i mean if he ever saw in the hall way he would always give a nod or a tiny smirk, we talked once when we were paired up for an English assignment, i made him laugh with my stuttering yeah... i was pretty sure he was high. i smiled at the memory and looked down at the book i was about to open when a chipper voice above me spoke,

"Hi! do you mind if me and my Brother sit here?"

**Sooo? What do you guys think? Review? I am a bit tired writing this so sorry for any mistakes I'll fix them up tomorrow expect updates next week. **

**Lolieloverxx **


End file.
